<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shambles by Bajillian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756239">Shambles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bajillian/pseuds/Bajillian'>Bajillian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Dick riding, Hand Jobs, Inappropriate Use of Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit Powers, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Ope Ope no Mi | Op-Op Fruit, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Verbal Consent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:54:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bajillian/pseuds/Bajillian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Law offers to use his devil fruit powers on Ace and Sanji, who are more than willing to play the game he has in mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Portgas D. Ace/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Portgas D. Ace/Trafalgar D. Water Law/Vinsmoke Sanji, Portgas D. Ace/Vinsmoke Sanji, Trafalgar D. Water Law/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Law answered the door with a little smirk when he saw a half-excited, half-terrified Sanji, and stepped aside to let him in. “Hello,” he said. “Nervous?”</p>
<p>Sanji stepped inside and offered Law a smile in return. “A little, yeah,” he said. “I think it’s mostly excitement, though.”</p>
<p>Law nodded and moved to wrap his arms around Sanji from behind, pressing gentle kisses down his neck. “I promise I won’t hurt either of you,” he said. “You’re safe.”</p>
<p>“I know <i>that,</i> it’s just…” Sanji sighed as he tilted his head a bit to give Law more room. “You’ve only used your powers on me one other time, and it was definitely weird. But… also <i>hot.”</i></p>
<p>Law chuckled and lifted his head. “You remember your safe word?”</p>
<p>“Red,” Sanji said softly before glancing at Law. </p>
<p>Law gave him a little smile, and then a peck on the cheek. “As soon as you say that, I stop and check you over. Okay?”</p>
<p>Law’s words were reassuring, and Sanji knew that the doctor was very serious about keeping the other person comfortable - of course, making them squirm was his guilty pleasure, but he always made sure that it was a consensual uncomfortableness. </p>
<p>Sanji nodded. “Okay.” He was quiet for a moment, and looked towards the door. “I wish Ace would get here already. I’ve been thinking about this since you brought it up last night.”</p>
<p>Law raised an eyebrow and let one of his hands wander down. Sanji let out a shaky breath as his eyes darted to Law’s hand, his hips rolling up into the touch. </p>
<p>“You’re already hard, I see,” Law mumbled into Sanji’s ear. “Dirty boy. I can take care of that.”</p>
<p>Sanji bit his lip, his cheeks turning pink. He opened his mouth to speak, but let out a moan when Law started palming him through his pants. “I… I already came twice before I got here,” he admitted. </p>
<p>“Did you, now?” Law asked, and lifted his hand only to unbutton Sanji’s pants, allowing him to reach under another layer. His other hand stayed resting on Sanji’s waist, daring to find its way under his shirt and against his skin. </p>
<p>Sanji let his eyes flutter closed. “Uh huh,” he said. “When we were having the conversation, and then this morning in the shower when I was thinking about it.”</p>
<p>Law smirked. “Would you like to make it three times?” he asked. “Do you think I can make you finish before Ace gets here?”</p>
<p>“Please,” Sanji breathed. “I don’t… think I can last long.”</p>
<p>Law clicked his tongue as the hand on Sanji’s waist went up under his shirt, straight to one of his nipples. All it took was one firm pinch for Sanji to come undone, his hips pressing into Law’s hand as he gasped and knitted his brows. It ended as quickly as it started, and Law pulled his hands away. </p>
<p>Just in time, the doorbell rang. </p>
<p>Law pressed a kiss to Sanji’s cheek before letting the recovering man sit, and then going to the door. As soon as he opened it, he was greeted with enthusiastic lips crashing into his. He made an ‘unf’ sound, but gladly returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around the visitor.</p>
<p>“Fuck, I’m so excited,” Ace said as soon as he broke the kiss, leaving Law panting and just a little frazzled. “Oh shit! Sanji’s here already! C’mere, babe!”</p>
<p>Sanji raised his eyebrows and couldn’t help giggling as he stood to accept his fate. With the same amount of force as the previous kiss, his lips were locked with Ace’s and warm hands roamed his body. The kiss lingered enough for Law to close the door and walk over to them without them realizing. </p>
<p>“You’re both beautiful,” came his breathy voice close to their ears. </p>
<p>Sanji nearly bit Ace’s tongue, but the two were able to safely pull away from each other. </p>
<p>“Is being a sneaky motherfucker really necessary?” Sanji asked, despite his blush giving away that he didn’t mind. </p>
<p>Law chuckled. “I just don’t want you two getting ahead of yourselves,” he said. “You’ll ruin the game I had in mind.”</p>
<p>Ace wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before sitting down on the couch, legs spread and arms crossed behind his head. “Oh yeah, what’s this ‘game’ you’ve been talkin’ about?” he asked. “Already seems fun as hell if you’re keepin’ it a secret.”</p>
<p>Sanji put his hands into his pockets and tried not to think about the mess in his underwear. “Yeah, all we know is that you’re going to use your freaky powers on us,” he commented.</p>
<p>“You seem to be very into it,” Law said with a smirk, making Sanji gulp. “How would you two feel about switching one of your body parts with each other?”</p>
<p>The other two glanced at each other, eyebrows raised. It took a moment of thinking before Ace shrugged and said, “Yeah, why not?”</p>
<p>“What body parts are we talking?” Sanji asked. </p>
<p>“Your dicks,” Law said. “I’d like to watch the both of you pleasure yourselves. The first one to have an orgasm, loses.”</p>
<p>“And what’s the winner get?” Ace asked, yet he looked interested. </p>
<p>Law shrugged. “I haven’t thought about it yet. We’ll see when one of you comes.”</p>
<p>Ace and Sanji exchanged one more glance before they both nodded. </p>
<p>Ace moved his arms down, but stayed leaning back against the couch. “How do you want us?” he asked playfully, making sure to throw in an eyebrow wiggle. </p>
<p>“Sanji, why don’t you sit next to Ace,” Law said. “I can take care of the rest.”</p>
<p>Sanji did as he was asked, and then watched as Law walked over to stand in front of them. He seemed way too into his idea, if his animalistic gaze was anything to go by. His eyes stayed locked on with the other two’s, occasionally switching between one pair and the other.</p>
<p>“Before we start, let me tell you the rules,” Law said.</p>
<p>“Ooh, we’ve got some rules,” Ace interrupted. “Spicy.”</p>
<p>Law rolled his eyes and knelt down to start undoing Ace’s pants, then Sanji’s as he continued to talk. “First, the dicks will be attached to where your own is, I am simply just swapping them. They stay on you, just to add to the challenge,” he said. “Second, you can only use your body. Toys might speed the process up, and I’d like to let this go on as long as possible for my entertainment. You could use the lube I provide, if you’d like.”</p>
<p>Ace and Sanji shivered as Law yanked down their pants, exposing both of their hardened cocks.</p>
<p>“Finally,” Law said as he stood up straight and moved a chair over to sit right in front of them, “you use your safeword if you need anything to stop at any point. Understood?”</p>
<p>Ace and Sanji nodded.</p>
<p>Law hummed. “Good. Ready?”</p>
<p>Ace and Sanji nodded once again.</p>
<p>Law held up his hand, palm facing down and fingers slightly splayed. “Room.” A blue bubble surrounded the three, expanding until it hit the walls. Law’s hand flipped with his thumb, index finger, and middle finger pointing out. “Shambles.”</p>
<p>In the blink of an eye, the two dicks had been switched. Ace lifted his hand with the intent of touching Sanji’s dick, but Law swatted it away. Sanji, meanwhile, grabbed the lube to take a good amount, and then handed it to Ace. </p>
<p>“Not yet,” Law said. “You have to do it at the same time. I’ll count you off.” He leaned back in the chair and unbuttoned his jeans to free his own erection. He wasted no time in wrapping his hand around the shaft and stroking lazily. “Three… two… one…. go.”</p>
<p>With much more energy than Law was putting into making himself feel good, Ace and Sanji wrapped their hands around the dick attached to their body and got to work. Ace grunted while Sanji moaned and tried to lift his hips up into the feeling. Of course, this didn’t work. </p>
<p>“Y’know, I might have to do this more often,” Ace said, already panting. He looked to the blonde on his left. “You love when I’m in control of your cock, don’t you, baby? Look at you, you’re already fallin’ apart.”</p>
<p>Sanji moaned again and made eye contact with Ace through lidded eyes. “Mm, yeah, but you love when I sit on top,” he said, sounding way less composed than the other. “And bounce on your— <i>oh!”</i> He breathed out a shaky sigh. “No fair, you can’t use your powers!”</p>
<p>Ace raised an eyebrow, then looked at Law. “Is it okay?”</p>
<p>Law hummed, still with that signature smirk. “You use it on him usually?” he asked. </p>
<p>Ace nodded and focused on warming up his hands a bit more. “Hell yeah, he loves the temperature play.” Just with those words alone, Sanji’s cock throbbed in Ace’s hand, and he chuckled. “Down, boy. You don’t wanna lose already, right?”</p>
<p>“Is he allowed to use it or not??” Sanji breathed, clearly struggling to keep it together. His hand faltered a bit, but went right back to consistent strokes. </p>
<p>“I’d say so,” Law said. “It’s technically part of his body, wouldn’t you say? Plus, you seem to be enjoying it.”</p>
<p>Sanji huffed as his blush went darker. “Well… well, it gives him an advantage!” he said. “I should be allowed to do something extra, too!”</p>
<p>Law nodded. “That’s true,” he said. “But what is it you’d like to be able to do? Unless you are going to somehow find a devil fruit you could eat, what did you have in mind?”</p>
<p>Sanji thought for a moment, almost forgetting that he was playing a game and could very easily come close to losing if he stopped focusing. “U-um…” He huffed again. “I wish I could use my tongue…”</p>
<p>Law raised an eyebrow, and his hand started moving just a bit faster at a thought he had. “One of the rules is that the dick has to stay attached to your body,” he said. “...However, I could move your tongue, if you’d like.”</p>
<p>Sanji’s eyes went wide at that information, despite already knowing what Law was capable of. “That’s… an option,” he said with a slow nod. </p>
<p>Law leaned forward a bit, the excitement clear in his eyes. He seemed to be aroused by his own capabilities, and as a result, it aroused Ace and Sanji. “Is that a yes?”</p>
<p>Sanji glanced at Ace, who was looking back at him with lidded eyes - he seemed to be into the idea, too. He looked back at Law and nodded. “O… Okay, yeah,” he said. “Where should I… put it?”</p>
<p>“Wherever you’d like,” Law said with a shrug. “That’s for you to decide. But before anything, what are you going to use in place of your safe word?”</p>
<p>“I can… make an ‘X’ with my fingers,” Sanji said, and rolled his hips up as Ace’s hand started to move faster. </p>
<p>Law nodded and made another ‘room’ before groaning. “Where would you like your tongue?” </p>
<p>“Maybe… I guess— <i>ah!</i> Fuck!” Sanji moaned when Ace switched to dragging a finger on the underside of Sanji’s shaft, lingering just under the head. “Right… oh, right there…”</p>
<p>Ace leaned closer to Sanji’s ear, but made sure not to touch him in case that was against the rules. “Does that feel good, baby?” he asked, his voice low. </p>
<p>“Shut up,” Sanji breathed. “I meant that my tongue should go in the same spot you’re rubbing. Two can play at that game.”</p>
<p>“Is that where I’m putting it, then?” Law asked. </p>
<p>Sanji nodded. “Please,” he said. </p>
<p>Law flipped his hand, and Sanji’s tongue disappeared from his mouth only to attach itself to Ace’s dick, a little below the head. It felt… strange, but not too strange to make it uncomfortable. At least he could now knock Ace down a peg. </p>
<p>Sanji let the tip of his tongue flick against Ace’s frenulum. Ace jerked his hips forward and let out a surprised moan of Sanji’s name, making the cook groan. Perfect. </p>
<p>Ace’s hand faltered as Sanji continued to tongue him in his sweet spot and stroke with his hand at a faster pace. Just when Sanji thought he had the win in the bag, Ace warmed his hand up a bit more and moved it faster, catching Sanji up pretty quickly. </p>
<p>“I think I came up with what the loser has to do,” came Law’s breathy voice. He was flushed and panting, yet still composed. “I might even say you’d want to lose, depending on how you feel about the conditions.”</p>
<p>Both Ace and Sanji slowed their attempts, now interested in what Law had to say instead of trying to win.</p>
<p>“And what would that be?” Ace asked. </p>
<p>“I’d like to… keep your dick for an extra hour or so,” Law said with a smirk. “For my own pleasure.” He made sure to punctuate the last few words with some rougher strokes of his hand. </p>
<p>Apparently, that was enough for both Ace and Sanji to tip over the edge at the same time, making a mess of their lower stomachs, their hands, and Sanji’s tongue. </p>
<p>Law raised his eyebrows. “Well. That’s an interesting result.” He took his hand away from his still-erect cock, and then used ‘shambles’ to return their body parts to the correct owner. “You came at the same time.”</p>
<p>“So now what?” Ace asked, a little more composed than Sanji at the moment. He reached for a couple tissues to clean up the mess, and Sanji did the same. “Neither of us lost, but neither of us <i>won.</i> Should we do a do-over?”</p>
<p>Law leaned forward a bit, giving them both a smirk. “I’d say both of you lost,” he said. “I haven’t finished yet.”</p>
<p>Sanji’s eyes went wide as he looked up at Law. “Wait, that wasn’t part of the game,” he said, though he didn’t sound mad. He sounded excited, without wanting to admit it. “Are you going to use us both?”</p>
<p>“Room.” Law held up both of his open hands. “Shambles.” As soon as the dicks had been returned, they appeared in Law’s hands without attaching to anything. Both boys were already hard again just from the thought of what was to come.</p>
<p>“Guess that’s a yes,” Sanji mumbled, eyes trained on Law’s hands. “I’m not going to complain, though.”</p>
<p>“Fuck, m’so glad I lost,” Ace breathed. “I can’t wait to see what you do with us, baby.”</p>
<p>Law chuckled and stood, his cock now eye-level with Ace and Sanji. “Oh, I think it would be fun if I had some privacy,” he said. “You two are more than welcome to stay in here. But I’m going to head to my room. Consider it like a blindfold.”</p>
<p>Ace whined. “I love seein’ you fall apart, though, darlin’,” he said. “Just… watchin’ you try not to make noise and your mouth hangs ope- <i>ah!”</i></p>
<p>A gentle squeeze to Ace’s dick was enough to shut him up and make Sanji let out a shaky breath.</p>
<p>“Is this something you both want?” Law asked. Even if he did love making them squirm, he wanted their consent first and foremost.</p>
<p>“Yes!” they both replied in unison, accompanied by excited nods.</p>
<p>“Good,” Law said. “Your voices are loud enough for me to hear you through the door, so I can still hear your safeword. I’ll see you two in an hour.” With that, he walked to his room and closed the door behind him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was originally going to be a one-shot, but I may add a second chapter in the future! I'll mention any updates on my <a href="https://bajillianwrites.tumblr.com/">writing blog</a>!</p><p>Comments are appreciated! I wanna know what you think! Would you be interested in more op-op fruit fics like this?</p><p>EDIT: As of 10/10/20, there is a second chapter in progress!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm excited to share chapter two! Thank you to everyone who's showed love to chapter one!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For a while, there was nothing. They knew their dicks had been placed on something soft, presumably Law’s bed, but they hadn’t been touched for a few minutes after that. </p>
<p>“Do you think he’s gonna touch us at all?” Ace asked. He’d remained on the couch, going back to his original position where his legs were spread a bit and his arms were behind his head. He’d put his underwear back on, they both had, since the lack of any genitals was a little strange. </p>
<p>Sanji, meanwhile, had taken to pacing around the room, as if it’d somehow prepare himself for whatever Law had in store for him. “I hope so,” he said. “But I know he likes to drag shit on, just to fuck with us. So what if he waits until the last min—“</p>
<p>Ace gasped and bucked his hips up rather suddenly, effectively cutting Sanji off. He was sitting up now, hands flying to where his dick would be. “Apparently not, ‘cause he just picked mine up and ran his tongue along it,” he said, looking flustered. Then, he looked towards the door. “Babe, please, just have your way with us, I’m begging— <i>ah!”</i></p>
<p>Law’s chuckle could be heard from behind the door, but it was quickly muffled and then covered by Ace’s moans. </p>
<p>Sanji watched wide-eyed as Ace squirmed against the couch. It was… a strange sight, since neither of them could see what was happening, and only Ace could feel it. Still, it made Sanji’s heart beat faster. “What’s… what’s he doing?”</p>
<p>“His tongue, it’s… <i>oh,”</i> Ace breathed. “He’s doing what you were before.” His eyes squeezed shut and his brows knitted together as his lips parted to welcome deep breaths. </p>
<p>Sanji let out a shaky breath of his own and wondered what Law was going to use for him. Ace had only really used his hand and a bit of added warmth, and Law didn’t exactly have that power. The fact that he couldn’t see what was happening or know what was <i>going</i> to happen excited him. </p>
<p>“Please!” Ace begged, his voice sounding more whiny than before. “No, don’t stop!”</p>
<p>Sanji gulped. Right. Not only would they not know what Law had planned, they had no control of it. He was sure he could cum just from that idea alone. Was that what was going to be used on him? His own thoughts? Watching Ace?</p>
<p>Ace relaxed against the couch, accepting that he had to be patient. “He put my dick down,” he said. “I dunno if that means he’s gettin’ ready to use you next.”</p>
<p>Sanji’s face went beet red at the thought of Law ‘using’ him - it wasn’t new in the slightest, the doctor was well-aware that Sanji found great joy in pleasing others. But actually <i>using</i> him, like he was Law’s personal dildo… that was new. </p>
<p>Ace opened his eyes, still panting softly. “You’re lookin’ excited,” he said with a weak chuckle. </p>
<p>“Shut up,” Sanji grumbled. “You’re looking like you just got edged.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t get that close, but somethin’ tells me that hasn’t slipped his mind,” Ace said. “He was only just teasin’ me.”</p>
<p>Sanji gasped this time, except he didn’t have much of a sudden touch as Ace had. “He’s, mm… putting lube on me. And he’s taking his time with it. Cocky bastard.”</p>
<p>Ace smirked. “You’re swayin’ on your feet, buttercup. You wanna sit down?”</p>
<p>“M… Maybe,” Sanji breathed, but didn’t move. “Let me see what he does first.” He continued to make little noises as Law stroked him, and it only made his legs get more shaky. Then, he gasped again and collapsed to his knees, whining all the while. </p>
<p>Ace raised his eyebrows. “What’s he doin’ to you?” he asked. He could probably guess, but he wanted to hear it said out loud.</p>
<p>Sanji opened his mouth to speak, but what first came out was a moan. Ace bit his lip and moved to sit on the floor, pulling Sanji closer so his back was against Ace’s chest, and Ace’s back was against the couch. </p>
<p>Ace’s hands rested on Sanji’s waist, letting them wander under his shirt and warm up against his skin. Ace’s lips kissed a delicate trail up Sanji’s neck, which the blonde kindly offered more of by tilting his head, all the way up to his ear. “Tell me what he’s doin’ to you, baby,” he whispered. </p>
<p>Sanji shuddered, and his hands gripped onto Ace’s legs to ground himself. <i>“Ah!”</i> He took a moment to compose himself before trying to speak again. “He’s fucking himself with me,” he said. “Like I’m his toy. Ohh, it feels so <i>good.”</i></p>
<p>Ace hummed, his hot breath against Sanji’s ear. “You like bein’ used like this, don’t you?” he asked. “Hm? Have you fantasized about this before?”</p>
<p>Sanji let out a deep exhale, and before he could answer, he let out a loud whine of disappointment. “Fuck. He stopped,” he said. “I wish I could… I wish I could thrust into him.” He lifted his hips up as a weak attempt, but slowly let them back down.</p>
<p>Ace chuckled. “There’s no use, I’ve tried it,” he said. “He’s gonna do what he wants, and we just have to take it. Gotta say, it’s mighty hot.”</p>
<p>Sanji nodded in agreement, and then made a questioning noise. “I think he just… attached me to something?”</p>
<p>“Attached you to somethin’?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, like… You know, one of those dildos that have the suction cup at the base,” Sanji said. “Like that.”</p>
<p>Ace raised an eyebrow. “Oh, so he’s gonna bounce right on your cock any minute, huh?” he said, moving right back up to Sanji’s ear.</p>
<p>“What, are you jealous?” Sanji retorted, voice slightly strained.</p>
<p>“Nah, not jealous at all,” Ace replied with a shake of his head. “Just feelin’ lucky that I get to watch you fall apart soon.” His hands slid up under Sanji’s shirt so he could brush his fingers against the sensitive buds. </p>
<p>“Are you allowed to be doing that?” Sanji asked, and despite his words, leaned into the touch. </p>
<p>Ace’s fingers moved in circles now. “We don’t have any rules this round,” he said. “So, as long as you’re okay with it, then I’d say I’m allowed.”</p>
<p>Sanji groaned. “Of course I’m okay with it,” he said. “Now if Law could start using my dick again, that would be lovely.”</p>
<p>Ace chuckled, but abruptly froze his hands. This made Sanji turn his head and give a questioning look.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“He… picked me up, but is just holdin’ me,” Ace said. He exhaled a slow, shaky breath. Even the slightest touch was exciting. “It feels like he’s walkin’ around.”</p>
<p>Sanji blinked, and then let out a yelp. </p>
<p>Ace jumped, momentarily snapping out of his concentration. “What??”</p>
<p>Sanji took a deep breath. “Well, if you were thinking about him walking around, don’t worry,” he said. “He just… sat down.”</p>
<p>Ace raised his eyebrows. “He did?” he asked. “How do you— oh.” He giggled. “He took all of you?”</p>
<p>Sanji nodded, composure lost.</p>
<p>Ace opened his mouth to speak when a blue bubble surrounded the both of them. Neither had a chance to react before they appeared on Law’s bed. At least, it was way more comfortable than the floor. </p>
<p>Right in front of them, sitting on a chair with his legs spread, was a naked Law. His lean figure was arching back slightly with one hand holding him steady, and the other holding Ace’s dick. His fingers were pointed in their ‘shambles’ position, but soon curled into a gentle grip once the blue bubble disappeared. He was panting slightly, still with a smirk on his face. </p>
<p>For a good ten seconds, neither Ace nor Sanji spoke. Both stared wide-eyed and let their eyes wander to take in the sight before them. Sanji would’ve cum right then and there if he didn’t want to let this play out longer. After all, he couldn’t even see his dick at the moment, and he wanted to watch Law use it. </p>
<p>“What happened to not lettin’ us see?” Ace asked, watching Law’s hand carefully. </p>
<p>Law shrugged. “I want to see your reactions,” he said. “What fun would this all be if I can’t watch you two squirm?” He looked at Sanji, making direct eye contact. “You just have to sit there and take what I give you.”</p>
<p>Sanji whined softly as Law lifted himself up, just enough to watch his slick cock reveal itself from Law’s ass before it disappeared inside again.</p>
<p>Ace smirked and moved closer to Sanji’s ear again. “Does he feel good, baby?” he asked. “You wanna fuck him so bad, don’t you?”</p>
<p>Sanji bit down on his bottom lip, eyes trained on Law’s hips. He gave a shy nod. </p>
<p>“Answer him out loud,” Law said, and then started to lift and lower himself at a leisurely pace.</p>
<p>Sanji moaned. <i>“Yes.</i> Yes, I want to fuck him,” he said, and lifted his hips off of the mattress, even if it didn’t do anything. “Faster. Move faster.”</p>
<p>“Now, I didn’t give you permission to make demands,” Law said, resting back down and stopping all movement. Sanji made a noise of protest. “If you’re a good boy, you’ll get what you want soon enough.”</p>
<p>“What about me?” Ace asked. “I’ve been a good boy. Can I get somethin’?”</p>
<p>Law chuckled. “Only if you do me a favor,” he said. “Remove Sanji’s shirt and play with his nipples. I want to hear more of his beautiful noises.”</p>
<p>“You could hear more if you’d just… <i>move your body,”</i> Sanji reasoned. </p>
<p>“You’re not getting anything but punishment if you keep being demanding,” Law said. “I’m in charge of your cock, don’t you forget that.”</p>
<p>Ace, meanwhile, lifted Sanji’s shirt off of him and licked his fingers before he found Sanji’s chest. Sanji made a whiny sound at the touch, and Ace looked up at Law for approval.</p>
<p>Law didn’t say anything. Instead, he brought Ace’s dick up to his mouth, making sure to keep eye contact with its owner, and ran his tongue flat up against the underside. </p>
<p>Ace made a “Haah!” noise and squeezed Sanji’s nipples harder than he’d meant to. Sanji let out a cry, and his dick twitched inside Law, who hummed in approval as he began tonguing Ace’s frenulum. </p>
<p>“Fuck, that’s good,” Ace breathed, and kept moving his fingers to coax more sounds out of Sanji. He closed his eyes, and focused on the feeling of Law’s tongue. </p>
<p>However, it became more than just Law’s tongue when he took Ace’s dick into his mouth and started giving it the same treatment as if he were sucking on the world’s tastiest popsicle. At the same time, he started bouncing on Sanji’s dick, pumping them both inside of him at the same pace. </p>
<p>The air filled with moans from both boys, and slick sounds from Law’s treatments. Sanji tried to keep his eyes open, watching his dick being used through lidded eyes. Ace, meanwhile, had his eyes squeezed shut, and his breath was hot against Sanji’s neck as he panted heavily.</p>
<p>“Are… a-are you gonna cum this time?” Sanji managed, and flicked his gaze up at Law for only a second before looking back down at his own dick.</p>
<p>Law hummed and slid Ace’s dick out of his mouth, but kept it close by so his lips still brushed against it. “I’m not stopping until I’m satisfied.”</p>
<p>Ace whined before opening his eyes. “I’d love to… suck you off or somethin’... Help you out.”</p>
<p>“Oh, no, no. You’re only allowed to watch and touch <i>each other,”</i> Law said with a smirk. “...Though…” He held up his hand, and a ‘room’ appeared. “I do have an idea to make this even more fun.”</p>
<p>“What do you have in mind?” Sanji asked, his voice desperate. He’d already been holding off on finishing, so the thought of adding a new element was making it even harder to concentrate.</p>
<p>“I may allow you to use your mouths… in a way,” Law said. “Could I use your tongues, too?”</p>
<p>Both boys nodded enthusiastically without missing a beat. Sanji already knew the feeling and didn’t mind it, and Ace was admittedly curious.</p>
<p>“Just remember to make an ‘X’ with your fingers if you want me to stop at any time,” Law said, and waited for their nods again before he used ‘shambles’ on their tongues. They appeared in his now open hand, attached at their bases.</p>
<p>Ace and Sanji stared wide-eyed, half terrified, half turned on - mostly the latter - as they waited for Law’s next move. He put Ace back into his mouth, and at the same time, brought his hand down to wrap it around his cock, wasting no time stroking himself.</p>
<p>To Law, it felt just as he’d imagined it plenty of times before. The tongues were soft, warm, and wet, which made them perfect for gliding along his length. Ace and Sanji didn’t hate the feelings on their end: it partly felt like they were running their tongues against Law’s cock, but the lack of control was new. And they <i>loved</i> it. They could also feel their tongues brushing against each other every so often, which was always a nice feeling.</p>
<p>Sanji couldn’t take it anymore, though. All of the feelings, sights, sounds, tastes… There was no way he could hold back any longer. He quickly realized he couldn’t say this, so he hoped the moan that rose up in pitch was enough to convey his message. Ace must’ve had the same thought, because he nodded in agreement and let out a loud moan himself.</p>
<p>Law hummed as he increased the pace of his movements. The chair creaked as he repeatedly slammed down on Sanji, he took as much of Ace into his mouth as he could, and he tightened the grip of his hand without risking hurting either of the tongues he’d been trusted with.</p>
<p>Once again, Ace and Sanji came at the same time, now with Law included. Law kept up his movements as he rode out his orgasm, but they soon became erratic and sloppy as he reached the end of it. By the time the room had calmed down, Sanji slumped against Ace, who rested back against the pillows, and Law carefully stood a bit and returned all of the detached body parts before sitting back down and catching his breath. Everyone was messy and panting, but they all wore a blissed out smile.</p>
<p>“I can taste cum,” Ace said after a moment, breaking the silence and making the other two laugh softly.</p>
<p>“So can I,” Sanji said.</p>
<p>“I, as well,” Law said. He looked down at himself and the chair, grimaced, and then used ‘shambles’ on the cum that hadn’t made it into anyone’s mouth. The mess was safely disposed of in the nearest garbage can, but he was still sweaty. “We should shower.”</p>
<p>Sanji nodded. “That was amazing, but I feel gross,” he said. “Maybe we should take separate showers, though. I know Ace can get handsy, and I’m not sure if I have enough energy for round three.” He looked behind him to find Ace, already fast asleep. “Well.”</p>
<p>Law chuckled. “I don’t know if I’d have enough room for three people in my shower all at once, anyway,” he said. “Why don’t you go shower first?”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Sanji said, and stretched a little before standing up. He pressed a kiss to Ace’s cheek. “I shouldn’t be long.” He gave Law a kiss as well, and then made his way to the bathroom.</p>
<p>Law managed to stand again on wobbly legs, and moved to sit beside Ace on the bed. His fingers ran through the soft, black locks, which made Ace smile in his sleep. Then, he leaned down to get close and whisper, “You did really well today.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments of any kind - long or short, words or emojis - are always appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>